Pretty Cure Angelic Halo
Pretty Cure Angelic Halo is another fan series by StarQueen22. Still uncertain if she'll put it up or not. It's themed after angels and demons. Story The Land of Halo was protected by the Holy Halo but when a group of villains called Dusk Devils come and destroy it the land is thrown into darkness and Despair. Two fox princesses named Temperance and Humility are sent to earth to find the pieces of the Halo and the legendary PreCure. Meanwhile, Momoko and Misaki are happy to finally be out of elementary school and into middle school but their normal lives are changed when they meet Temperance and Humility and find out that they're the legendary Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Momoko Mitsukai/Cure Devil/Cure Hikari Voiced by: Aya Hirano (Japanese), Bella Thorne (English) She's Misaki's twin sister. She's a little trickster and loves to pull pranks. She has a crush on her childhood friend, Hiroki. She's a tomboy with a flare for fashion. She also loves some girly things such as singing, dancing, and art. She's on the baseball team and Track and field team. Her theme color is black and red and her element is fire. She has long brown hair and green eyes. As Cure Devil, her hair grows longer and tied into a ponytail and turns red and her eyes are dark red her ears grow longer and pointed out and has black horns on her head. Misaki Mitsukai/Cure Angelic Voiced by: Chiwa Saito (Japanese), Caitlin Glass (English) She's Momoko's twin sister. She's a lot more calmer than her sister and hates when she pulls pranks. She has a crush on Daisuke. She's very sweet, caring, She's student council president. She's very girly and hates when her sister calls her a priss. Her theme color is blue and white. She has long black hair and green eyes. As Cure Angelic, her hair turns blonde and her eyes turn light blue with angel wings on her back. Cure Heaven A unknown Cure to appear near the end of the series. Her theme color is white. Temperance and Humility They're the princesses of the land of Halo. Temperance is laid back while Humility is bossy. Temperance is a red fox with a light red muzzle and pink eyes while Humility is yellow with a pale yellow muzzle and gold eyes. Both have gems around their necks; Temperance's is red, while Humility's is blue. Love She's Temperance and Humility's younger sister. She's the mascot of Cure Heaven. She is constantly thinking that Momoko should never have became a Pretty Cure. She is a pink fox with pink eyes wearing a white gem around her neck. Villains Daikirai The leader of the Dusk Devils. His theme color is red. Gokai The first villain to appear. Her theme color is black. Tanran The second villain to appear. His theme is green. Kentaka The third villain to appear. He's based off a boar. His theme color is grey. Boshou The fourth villain to appear. Her theme color is dark blue. Kenshiki The fifth and last to appear. He's the youngest out of all of them. His theme color is dark green. Shingai The monster of the day. It's summoned by a black skull small enough to be thrown. Their name means 'Terror'. People of Jasmine Middle School Hiroki Sato He's Momoko's best friend since childhood. He's very carefree, happy-go-lucky, and kind. He has short wavy black hair and gold eyes. Daisuke Yamato He's one of the Student council members. He's very shy around girls including Misaki. He has short blonde hair and grey eyes. Cleo Smith She's an exchange student from England who says she's happy to move from the always raining England. She speaks with an English accent which makes the students laugh when she speaks Japanese. She grows to be best friends with Momoko and Misaki. She has shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes. Hisao Nakamura A boy in Momoko's science class. He seems to have a crush on Cleo but is to shy to tell. He has green hair and blue eyes. Sakura Kobayashi A new girl to the school. Her father taught her the ways of the samurai. She seems carefree most of the time but she's very sweet. She has dark purple hair and dark purple eyes with two katanas tied to her back. Kazumi Oshiro She's the librarian's assistant and the daughter of two doctors. She hopes to be a doctor when she grows up. She's very sweet, kind, caring, generous, smart and beautiful. She has long dark brown hair in a braid and hazel eyes. Kyoko Sato She's Hiroki's younger sister who's also friends with Momoko and Misaki. She gets annoyed when her brother acts dense to Momoko's feelings towards him. She's stubborn and hot headed but can calm down with ease by counting to 10. She has shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. Mari Kaneko She's the singing club's president who tends to ask what the songs means to the club members. She might act mature but tends to go crazy when she sees cute things. She has dark blue hair tied in a ponytail and black eyes. Ayumi or Yumi-sensei She's the girls homeroom teacher. She's very strict but is sweet when she wants to be. She use to be a figure skater but stopped to raise a family. She has waist length light blue hair and green eyes. Rin Mori She's the baseball coach and some what of amateur nurse. She thinks of Momoko as their star pitcher and outfielder. She has long dark red hair tied in a braid and dark brown eyes. Chiharu Endo She's the track and field coach. Family Akane and Atsushi Mitsukai Atsushi is a traveling business man and is away a lot while Akane is very watchful of the girls. She owns her own bakery where the girls help called "Happiness Rainbow". Avaron Mitsukai She's the girl's cousin who comes to live in Oyahashi because of her father's job. She's sort of a rival with Momoko since she is as good as Momoko. She is sweet caring and nice but can easily annoyed. She has long dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Ai and Hiro Mitsukai Their Avaron's parents. Hiro is in the military when he was stationed in Oyahashi Town. Kenichi Mitsukai He's Avaron's older brother and Momoko and Misaki's cousin. He has short black hair and green eyes wearing glasses. Locations Kingdom of Halo: This is where Temperance and Humility are from. Oyahashi: This is the town where the story takes place. In the town: *'Jasmine Middle School': This is where the girls go to school. *'Coco Beach': This is where the girls love to go on vacation. *'Sunshine Amusement Park': It's a large amusement park about an hour away. *'Hana Center': It's a convention center where lots of conventions are held. *'Spirit Forest': A large forest to the east of the town. They say it's haunted by multiple spirits. *'Sakura Ice Rink': It's a large indoor ice rink which is the girls favorite place to go in the summer. *'Happiness Rainbow': It's is a bakery that is owned by Akane Mitsukai. Kingdom of Fairytales: This is where the movie takes place and is sort of a crossover with Pretty Cure Fairytale. Shadow HQ: This is the villains hide out. A large black building in another dimension Powers Solo Attacks Cure Devil "Pretty Cure! Shadowed Eclipse!" Powered up Attack: "Taste the steely edge of my scythe! Devil's divide!" Cure Angelic "Pretty Cure! Light Halo!" Powered up Attack: "I'll make you see the light! Halo Arrow!" Cure Heaven "Pretty Cure! Angelic Light!" Combined Cure Devil: Let Shadow Cure Angelic: And light Both: Combine! Pretty Cure! Shadowed Light Ray! Items Charmed Phones These are the henshin devices of the season. The girls need the power of their mascot gems to transform. Halo Box This is a storage box for the Halo Pieces. It's pure white with light blue trimming with a halo with an angel wing on one side and a devil wing on the other Holy Halo It was a large gem in the shape of a halo said to heal any injury and has immense powers. The villains destroy it, plunging the Land of Halo into darkness. Opening and Closing Opening: True Hope! Pretty Cure! by Mayu Kudo ED: Light and Shadow Episodes #We're What? - Momoko and Misaki are ready for middle school–that is, until two talking foxes tell them they're warriors. #A Reluctant Partner! - Misaki is reluctant be a Pretty Cure again, making her sister angry, and decides she can fight on her own without her help. #Fun in the Sun! - Misaki and Momoko take a trip to Coco Beach for a small break, but the two soon get attacked by Boshou. #I'm Girl, Hear Me Roar! - Momoko tells Hiroki she's in love with him, but he says she's not girly enough for him, making her angry and decides to become girly just to show him how girly she is! #You Thief! - Misaki finds her favourite necklace gone and blames Momoko for it because of her speeding them through errands, causing their powers to weaken. #Perfect Present! Momoko's Surprise - It's the twins birthday, and Hiroki asks to talk to Misaki, making Momoko think he likes her more than he likes her. #Out at the Park! Training is Needed! - Humility thinks the girls need to train more to get powerful, but the girls think they need a break, making Humility get angry and leave, but when she is captured by Gokai, Momoko has to fight alone. #Operation Save Yumi-sensei from the Imposter! - Yumi is captured by Tanran, who makes an exact duplicate which attacks the twins, but the girls are determined to save their sensei! #Samurai Girl! New Girl of School! - A new girl named Sakura Kobayashi who has a Halo Piece in her grandfather's sword enrolls at Jasmine Middle School. When Kenshiki steals it, he's now got an angry samurai girl running after him. Will the twins save the sword and...Kenshiki? #I Want to Go Out with You! A Shout from a Shy Boy! - Daisuke finally gets the courage to ask Misaki out and they go out on a date. Momoko fights off the monsters without calling for help so her sister can have a nice date. Can she survive? #Song from the Heart! - Momoko has been keeping a secret from her sister: she joined the singing club but is too embarrassed to tell anyone because of her tomboy rep. #A Diary Gone! Who Stole My Secrets? - Misaki and Momoko's diaries are gone along with everyone else's diaries! Can the girls figure out this mystery or will their secret identities be revealed by the thief? #My Sister Has Turned Against Us! - Momoko is kidnapped on her way home from baseball practice and ends up reappearing but to fight against her own sister. Can Misaki somehow snap her sister back to normal? #How Can I Be in Two Places at Once? - Momoko has a hard time deciding when her two sports teams that she's on are having something on the same day. How can she be in two places at once? #A Visit from a Competitive Cousin! - Momoko and Misaki's cousin comes to live in town, much to the annoyance of Momoko. #There Wasn't Suppose to Be a Cure Devil? - Momoko grows curious on why she was made a devil and Love makes it perfectly clear that she shouldn't even be on the team. #Please Go Out with Me! - Hiroki finally decides to ask out Momoko under guidance of his younger sister. Category:Fan Series